


Into The Forest ((Izuru X Nagito One Shot))

by Anuyushi



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 13:27:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17898974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anuyushi/pseuds/Anuyushi
Summary: ((NSFW)) Komaeda has a secret hideout deep in the forest and decided to bring Kamukura along one day.  ♚[© 2019 | @Anuyushi]♛





	Into The Forest ((Izuru X Nagito One Shot))

"Through here."  
A tug of a hand and the boy led his company through the overgrowth. Fresh green plants smelled of the forest itself. They grew into the path rarely taken. Though not many people would come to this location anyway. Not that people haven't, but being so deep into the woods, the hiking trail didn't come down this way. That was perfect for this pair though.  
The deeper you enter the forest, the more secluded it becomes, the more quiet.  
The sun filtered through the trees, casting a glow of warmth between the vibrant green leaves.  
The boy pushed up a low hanging branch and revealed more of their path down a short, muddy hill. He released the hand to descend down, sliding his feet carefully and skipping to meet solid ground once more before looking back.  
The other male did the same, though with more grace. Short hops, feet sinking into the mud, then pulling himself back out with ease for another until he rejoined his partner.  
"My shoes are dirty." He sighed out, looking down at his feet to his nice dress shoes, now stained with mud.  
"Sorry, Kamukura, they'll get cleaned easily though." The first boy offered a sheepish smile and looked down the path. "It shouldn't be far now."  
"And where, Komaeda, are you taking me anyway? You've yet to tell me."  
Komaeda took his hand again to lead the male once more.  
"It's a special place of mine, right in the heart of the forest. I think you'll like it."  
Kamukura had considered it was a lot of walking for one spot but decided not to comment. At least they were close and it was hard to deny it was a rather nice setting. The over used hiking trails and litter that followed them broke the true beauty of the forest.  
Suddenly, Komaeda stopped right in front of a large bush. "Here we are."  
Unlike Komaeda's large smile, Kamukura was not so amused. "You took me this far into the forest to show me a normal bush?" With a sigh, he turned to leave but Komaeda quickly reached out and grabbed his arm. "Not the bush, what's inside! Look."  
The sun gleamed on his white hair, making it shine as he approached the bush and pushed the branches aside. What was revealed was something... Odd. For beyond the simple bush looked like a secret clearing. The boy turned back with a soft smile. "You gonna go in?"  
Though hesitant at first, Kamukura ducked under the branches Komaeda held for him and entered the clearing.  
The grass grew tall and fresh, and a silent pond sparkled with crystal water. His observations were cut short with a crack behind him and looking back to Komaeda pushing through the branches. He finally emerged and shook the stray twigs from his hair before standing upright. "So what do you think? Besides us, I don't think anyone has been here before."  
His partner gave a small hum, looking around once more.  
"You just come here alone?"  
Kamukura was answered with a nod.  
"It's a nice place to get away." Komaeda's voice became quiet, as though he was merely lost in his thoughts while speaking.  
"Away from all the bad stuff. Nobody can find me here, no laws apply, I can just be free."  
He blinked, waking up once more.  
"Ah, I started rambling. Do you want to see the lake? It's good for bathing."  
Before Kamukura had a chance to object, Komaeda was already running to the lake.  
He followed once more to stand beside his partner who kneeled by the water. The boy dipped his fingers in and swished them around, causing ripples in the water. "It's warm. Want to get in?"  
The dark man didn't move, casting a glance to Komaeda. Enter a pond in the middle of the forest? It might look clean but it very well could not be. It also wasn't very suitable to undress and bathe with another outdoors.  
When he didn't respond, Komaeda simply shrugged and wiggled out of his long coat.  
Finding little interest in him undressing for the pond, Kamukura moved to explore the clearing some more. A few various plants grew in the grass. A couple weeds, some flowers, every so often, he found a dandelion and brushed his foot over it, kicking the seeds into the grass.  
The activity didn't quench his boredom but it was something to do at least.  
As he continued looking about, something caught his eye. Laying among the grass was a four leaf clover, barely noticeable. He reached down and plucked it from where it rested. Well, Kamukura was rather lucky.  
Just his luck as well when he stood once more and spot a small rosebush. The clearing was surrounded by plants so he hadn't noticed it at first but it was a small bush, almost all the red roses yet to be in bloom. Except for one, that was. Of course there was a full bloomed rose, Kamukura thought to himself, sarcasm hinted. It would be weird if there weren't with his luck. He moved in and plucked the rose from its bush. Turning the flower over, he examined it carefully as a small insect crawled off and sat atop his hand.  
For only a moment Kamukura's curiosity lasted. It seemed like the two were really staring at each other. When he didn't care for the bug any longer, he shook it off and looked back to the pond.  
Komaeda was comfortably resting in the water, his clothes neatly folded beside him on dry land.  
They were rather nice plants and the male wanted to show his partner his find.  
He returned to the lake and kneeled down, holding out the plants to the white haired boy who gave a smile in return. "Spring is really nice. You don't see these often." He took the rose and left the clover behind, only to stretch out of the water and gently tuck the rose in the dark hair of Kamukura.  
"Beautiful..." The boy muttered, eyes sparkling before quickly turning to face away.  
Kamukura was aware it was to hide the growing blush on his face. They weren't official but it wasn't like Kamukura hadn't thought about it before. He wouldn't just follow anyone deep into the forest after all.  
His eyes lowered to the small clover and thought for a moment before picking it up and placing it in Komaeda's hair as well. The boy took a glance back, somewhat confused as the gesture but gave a smile after a moment.  
"It's understandable you wouldn't want to join trash like me but you're really welcome to if you-"  
He was cut off by Kamukura's hand covering his mouth.  
Moments passed before he retracted his arm and stood up once more.  
They came all the way out here after all.  
Loosening his tie, it was pulled off his neck and gently set on the grass.  
A pink tint upon Komaeda's face deepened until it was a thick red. For a long time, he had a crush on Kamukura. Only recently did he feel it was something more. When he had the opportunity, Komaeda found himself staring, admiring his dark appearance.  
He attempted to find excuses to touch him when he could, and when he did, his heart would go wild.  
And here this man was, undressing right in front of him. He wanted to see but his mind was racing and he had to look down and pretend it didn't affect him.  
The water rippled as Kamukura lowered himself into it, carefully testing the water as he did. The sun had been warming it this whole time, so it wasn't that bad, though it still contained a mild chill.  
"How... Does it feel?" Komaeda began speaking, then quickly cleared his throat. "I mean, the water that is."  
"It's fine." Was his reply. Kamukura became lost in thought. His eyes narrowed and he sat still, as still as a statue, or perhaps a tree, with the way his long hair float through the water like leaves on branches. Komaeda could only watch with interest before the dark male opened his mouth, almost catching Komaeda off guard.  
"Why did you invite me?"  
Kamukura knew the reason. He knew very well it was so Komaeda could confess his feelings. That he was in love and wanted to bring him somewhere special. But there was enjoyment in watching the boy squirm upon making him say it right now.  
"I... Well I mean, I wanted to show you my special place and... Uh..."  
Horrible at hiding his emotions.  
Kamukura pushed himself off the edge of the pond and waded in the water before inching closer and pinning him back, hands against the rim of the pond. Komaeda didn't struggle but he did turn his head to the side to avoid directly looking in his direction.  
"I want to know why I'm here. So tell me," He intentionally lowered his voice to a soft whisper close to the male's ear. "...Or I'm going to take a guess."  
He could see the physical reactions of what he was doing with the goosebumps on the albino luckster's arms and the hitch in his breath.  
He smiled, internally at least, before pushing himself closer. With Kamukura against him so closely, he could feel Komaeda's racing heart.  
A hum escaped the back of his throat when Komaeda didn't respond and the dark male began to back away. "If you won't tell me, I suppose I should just leave."  
He turned his back and began to count, knowing well enough Komaeda wouldn't just let him leave. He guessed... Perhaps five seconds.  
One...  
Two...  
Three...  
Much to his surprise, his arm was grabbed earlier than he expected.  
"Please don't go. I..."  
This wasn't the best moment to say "I love you", but the words slipped out anyway. Being the first time he said it, it didn't feel how he expected.  
Really, not embarrassing at all, more... Natural, as though it was something Komaeda had said a million times over. It made him want to say it again, and again.  
"I love you, I love you..."  
And then... Kamukura felt a hug from behind. He couldn't help tensing up at the contact. It felt nice, but strange.  
The top of his body was still dry and Komaeda's hands were wet, making it uncomfortable as his hug dripped water down Kamukura's chest.  
"What are you going to do if you love me then?"  
There was no answer from Komaeda, only a small movement of tightening the hug.  
Silence fell better them before there was a new touch. A pair of lips against the back of Kamukura's neck, then moving to his shoulder where he was given a delicate bite.  
When Komaeda's mouth was removed, his voice spoke from behind.  
"Are you going to stop me?"  
"No." Kamukura closed his eyes as he exhaled. "Do whatever you want."  
If the raven haired man had been looking, he would have seen the smile that curved over Komaeda's face before he bit down once more and began sucking on his shoulder with the intent to leave a mark. Once he felt it was sufficient, he removed his mouth to look at his work with satisfaction but it quickly dissipated when the mark began to vanish.  
"Talented and quick healing... Those scientists didn't leave anything out, did they?"  
"If they did, it would have been a disappointing result."  
Komaeda could only huff. Not that it was a bad thing Kamukura could heal quickly, but he was really looking forward to marking his body.  
Well, Komaeda was known for being pretty unlucky. A situation like this... Was definitely more lucky though so he would just have to accept not being able to do something as small as that.  
Instead, he continued kissing around the back of his neck and shoulders, careful not to get any of the black locks in the way as he did. In the meantime though, he traced his hands up the body in his hold until he found what he was looking for.  
He pressed his fingers into Kamukura's nipples that seemed to perk up for his touch.  
"You still react well to me though..." The albino chuckled, beginning a circle motion on both of them.  
Without warning, Kamukura grabbed his hands and lowered them away before turning around to face him once more. "Not in here." He nodded his head towards the grass. Komaeda hesitated though.  
"Are you sure? That would be uncomfortable-"  
"We'll use our clothes."  
After saying it so casually, Kamukura pulled away from the hug and hoisted himself out of the water where he grabbed both piles of clothes and carelessly laid them out in the tall grass. Komaeda followed after, shivering some while water rolled down his pale skin.  
"K-Kamukura I..."  
"What?" He turned back, black hair flowing around his body as though he were a flower himself.  
"I just... Would you really want to do it with someone like me?"  
A silence overtook them both before Kamukura stepped forward and took the other's hands before guiding him to the makeshift cot of cloth.  
"Lay down."  
Once given the order, Komaeda complied, though using his elbows to sit up just a little.  
He wanted to do this. He really wanted to, his entire body shivered in the mere thought of it. Except for the problem of him being possibly the worst person to exist.  
Kamukura was the best, on the other hand.  
How horrible would he be to taint someone as amazing as him with his own filth?  
Komaeda was already turned on at simply seeing the male standing above him but it was difficult to get hard at that thought pondering in the back of his mind.  
He bit his lip, unable to tear his eyes from staring.  
Such a beautiful body...  
Kamukura lowered himself down and sat atop The luckster's stomach, forcing him to lay all the way back. He twitched and inhaled deeply, already feeling excited.  
Kamukura's fingers traced down his cheek before cupping his chin and leaning close. There was a small pause before he finally connected their lips. Komaeda quickly felt greedy and tried to deepen it but the dark male pulled away before he had the chance and began to scoot lower. A kiss was placed on his collarbone, then one on both his nipples, but it was almost a tease that he didn't play with them more before moving down. Trailing kisses in his wake until his mouth was right at the erect member.  
"Now... Tell me again what you said in the pond. I want to hear you say it once more."  
Hand gripping it carefully, he began to offer gentle strokes while waiting.  
"I l-love you." Face flushed, his member twitched in Kamukura's hand.  
"Say it again."  
His thumb rubbed the head, earning a soft squeak from the boy.  
"I love you." The luckster repeated, melting to the touches.  
"Keep saying it and don't stop."  
At that, he licked the tip before taking it in his mouth.  
A gasp left his lips but Komaeda did as he was told.  
"I love you, I love you Izuru Kamukura, I love you..." His hips rolled, pushing Kamukura to allow more. His tongue was soft and he could work it well. The way it ran over his length drove Komaeda crazy. Yet he didn't stop repeating those words, but because he didn't want to stop anyway. The boy stretched and dug his fingers into the grass where the clothes didn't reach. He was careful not to rip any out of the ground but he felt a knot in his stomach and knew he was close, despite never actually doing something like this before. Just that feeling alone made him rip out some of the grass. He tried to hold himself back and not release while he was still in Kamukura's mouth but with how intense the knot was growing, it became impossible not to just give in right then. And he did.  
His body relaxed and a moan escaped, interrupting his "I love you's" which he began only muttering the closer he reached that point.  
Kamukura seemed to know he was close too because he quickened his pace until it finally hit and the hot liquid filled his mouth. He slowly pulled Komaeda's member out and swallowed most of it, wiping his mouth of the rest that had dribbled out. Then an idea hit and he merely licked it off his fingers before moving back up and stealing a kiss. A kiss that intertwined their tongues and he allowed Komaeda to deepen. He felt the arms of the luckster move around his neck and hold him close as he tried to keep the kiss going. While Kamukura had rather powerful lungs, not so much Komaeda and he was the one that had to break it to breathe.  
The dark male looked down and watched his quickened breathing silently before he reached into his hair and removed the rose. It was set gently to the side where it wouldn't be harmed. As the for the clover... It should be fine.  
"What do you taste?" He turned back to Komaeda when he was done with the rose.  
"I... I..."  
Kamukura licked his lips of the salty taste still in his mouth.  
"I still taste it. What would you call such flavor?"  
Komaeda turned his head away once more when a blush arose. The other male narrowed his eyes and watched until Komaeda turned back, his eyes glazed over like he were no longer present.  
"I taste myself. Your lips taste like me, your tongue like me, it's so... So..." He chuckled shortly before covering his face with his hands. "We can't... Do anything else now that I've come. I... I'm sorry."  
No reaction came from Kamukura until he moved the thin hands aside and held them to either side of Komaeda's head.  
"What do you mean? I'm hardly finished with you."  
He didn't allow a response before moving back down but ignoring the throbbing length, he pushed a finger into the exposed entrance.  
The albino bit back a noise but spread his legs more to allow Kamukura easier access.  
With how easy he could move his finger, it was decided to push in two. Probably due to already releasing, his entrance was practically begging to be abused.  
His fingers scraped against the walls and Komaeda's back arched. Still, it wasn't quite enough. Once he pushed in a third finger and began pumping inside, the reactions were much more interesting.  
"Wa-Wait, not so much. I'm still-!" His own moan cut off and his legs quivered as he became more stretched out than he had been before.  
With his other hand, Kamukura pulled one of Komaeda's legs to rest on his waist and almost immediately, it wrapped around his back.  
It seemed like he was ready enough after only a few minutes of preparing so he completely pulled his fingers out, allowing Komaeda to catch his breath for a minute before positioning himself. He still seemed distracted with calming down but there would be no point. Once Kamukura started to push himself inside, the boy bit back more shameful sounds. His toes curled and he tensed up until it was pushed completely inside.  
"Are you okay?" He rose his eyes to the luckster who nodded quickly.  
"Yeah, please move. I.. Need you to do me." His voice became more quiet at the last piece but Kamukura heard it quite clearly and pulled out until only the tip remained, then pushed back inside much harder.  
Again, he pulled, then pushed. Repeating such movements, Komaeda began a series of soft moans with every thrust. He tried to stretch his arms once more but it wasn't enough. Not this time. It was much more intense, and he took hold of Kamukura's hands holding them close to his chest before the dark male simply moved them to either side of Komaeda and pushed him against the ground.  
It wasn't long before Kamukura laid his body atop the other. It took a longer time but he began soft moans as well.  
"Iz-Izuru..." Komaeda forced out. Already, that knot was returning with a more powerful force. "Please f-find... That spot that'll drive m-me crazy."  
The lust dripped from his voice. The desire to feel pleasure from this person right before him was growing as fast as his second release, which was almost there. It would only take a little more....  
And then Kamukura made a direct hit and the luckster gave a moan louder than all the others. That was his spot, right there.  
A single hit was enough to finally cause another climax.  
Kamukura on the other hand, could also feel a release. It wasn't growing as fast but it was there, and he wanted to reach his finish.  
"Keep hitting right there, don't stop!" Komaeda began yelling out, unable to control his voice any longer. Good thing there weren't people for miles, he could yell as much as he wanted.  
Kamukura's breath grew labored and he sped up. He could feel Komaeda's member rubbing against his stomach with every thrust, and now the hot and sticky glaze leaving a messy on them both.  
Two times already... He wasn't going to to stop until he was satisfied though; perhaps he could get the luckster to finish three times.  
The body beneath him was trembling, his legs wrapped around Kamukura, and his eyes glazed and spiraled as heavy moans dripped from his voice.  
At this point, it seemed like they would come at the same time. Over and over, that weak point was slammed into and waves of pleasure washed over his body.  
Sweat caused some of the bright hair to stick to his face but it didn't seem like he cared in the slightest.  
Kamukura's dark hair on the other hand, cast over the both of them like a blanket of darkness.  
Without warning, it felt like Kamukura had tripped and that knot doubled. He was so close, it was almost painful. Komaeda as well, was being driven to a third climax and he felt a burning shoot through his entrance, around his walls, and dripping down between his legs. It was a whole new sensation to have Kamukura have come inside him and it brought on his own. One more, liquid dirtied them both. The luckster's grip on Kamukura's hands tightened and his voice became weak from all his moaning. He still trembled and when Kamukura pushed himself off, some of the white glaze leaked down Komaeda's sides onto the clothes below them. He pulled out slowly before laying down beside the other.  
"I'm tired." Kamukura looked up the sky above, the orange revealing it was already sunset.  
Komaeda nodded in agreement. He could definitely sleep now but not yet. 

The boy reached over and picked the rose off the ground before placing it back in the dark locks.  
"What does this... Make us?"  
"Lovers, obviously." The answer was immediate. The dark man rolled over in his side and allowed Komaeda to bury into the warmth of his chest.  
"Sleep for now. I want to do this more when we wake up."  
Komaeda became flushed but nodded and closed his eyes. At least the lake was here to clean up afterwards.


End file.
